Good Night, Sweetheart
by mik4el
Summary: Cerita pengantar tidur dan Lay yang tidak bisa tidur. Kray. Repost dari akun imyourmikael.


Good Night, Sweetheart

a/n: mencoba bikin ff buat balas dendam sama otakku yang tadi tiba-tiba _hang_ dan menghilangkan ide ffku huaaa juga (mungkin) buat pengantar tidur bagi yang insomnia kayak aku hehe

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit dan aku masih belum bisa tidur. Aku haus. Aku bangun dari kasurku yang, yaampun berantakan banget. Pasti gara-gara aku guling-guling tadi, deh. Aku buka pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Jalan mengendap-endap, persis kayak maling. Sampai di dapur, aku ambil gelas dari rak, terus buka kulkas. Lumayan, ada susu buat diminum, hehe. Lagi asik minum susu, aku dengar pintu dorm diketuk. Iya, diketuk. Bukan dipencet belnya. Siapa, sih, malam-malam ke sini? Aku jalan ke arah pintu, dan buka pintunya. Loh? Kris?

"Ngapain malam-malam kesini, Kris?"

"Kenapa? Memang gak boleh ketemu pacar sendiri?"

Kris masuk dan jalan ke arah sofa. Aku kunci lagi pintu depan dan balik ke dapur. Tadi, kan, aku belum selesai minum susu.

"Gak gitu. Kamu kan, besok jadwalnya padet." Kataku sebelum neguk susu yang tinggal seperempat gelas itu. Gelasnya sudah aku cuci dan ditaruh kembali ke asalnya. Aku sempet cipratin tangan basahku ke wajah tampan cowokku itu.

"Ck, usil! Jadwal kita sama-sama padet, Lay, dan kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"Insomniaku kambuh, deh, kayaknya hehe"

"Yaudah, sini!"

Kris tarik tanganku dan nyuruh aku duduk disampingnya. Aku nurut aja.

"Kita ngobrol aja. Lagian malem ini, aku mau nginep di sini aja, biar gak bolak-balik dari hotel ke gedung SM."

"Tumben kamu pinter, Kris!"

"Sialan!"

Aku ketawa. Ngakak, sih, sebenernya. Abis mukanya Kris lucu banget. Alis tebelnya nyureng, mulutnya mendesis kayak ular derik, dan matanya natap aku kesel. Hahaha! Serius, deh, aku gak bisa berhenti ketawa!

"Ketawa, deh, sana sampe puas!"

Habis bilang begitu, mukanya Kris makin aneh! Dia monyongin bibirnya, niruin aku kalau lagi ngambek, tapi dia versi gagal. Aduh, aku kasian lihat mukanya yang super aneh dan super melas itu. Aku tutup mulutku pakai kedua tangan, berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Oke aku hahaha berenti pffftt"

Akhirnya, bisa berhenti juga~ Aku bisa dengar Kris menghela napas.

"Hhh~ tadi abis selesai latihan, kamu kemana sama Suho?"

"Suho ajak aku pergi ke _coffee shop_ punya Siwon _sunbae_ tadi."

"Terus disana ngapain aja?"

"Numpang pup."

Aku yakin sekarang Kris pasti lagi muter bola matanya, deh.

"Seriusan, deh, Lay~"

"Ya, minum kopi lah, Kris. Kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

Kris o'on banget sih. Jelas-jelas tadi aku bilang aku pergi ke _coffee shop_, udah pasti buat minum kopi kan?

"Oh."

"Oh aja, Kris? Tumben kamu gak komat-kamit aku pergi sama Suho?"

"Cuma minum kopi doang, kan? Gak tuh, biasa aja."

Tumben banget Kris gak ngambek aku pergi sama Suho. Biasanya dia langsung komat-kamit gak jelas kalau tahu aku pergi jalan sama member lain, terutama Suho.

"Lay, kamu masih belum ngantuk?"

Kris narik bahuku mendekat sampai bahu kita bersentuhan. Dia sandarin kepalaku dibahunya yang lebar banget. Hmm~ nyaman.

"Belum, Kris."

Aku tatap wajah Kris heran. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia lelah. Aku usap pipinya pelan dan dia balas kecup pipi kananku.

"Kenapa? Kalau kamu udah ngantuk, tidur duluan aja."

"Enggak, kok. Ehm~ Lay, kayaknya aku tau deh, kenapa insomniamu kambuh."

"Yang bener, Kris?!"

"Iya. Kamu, kan, tadi bilang kalau kamu pergi minum kopi bareng sama Suho di _coffee shop_nya Siwon _sunbae_. Nah, kamu tahu, kan, maksudku?"

Memang apa hubungannya aku pergi minum kopi ke _coffee shop_ sama insomniaku kambuh? Aku gak ngerti!

"Apaan, sih, Kris? Gak ngerti, deh."

"Dasar o'on!"

Sialan. Kris noyor kepalaku. Aku pengin toyor balik, tapi tanganku udah keburu digenggam tangan raksasa Kris. Gak jadi deh.

"Sadar gak sih, kamu kan, gak bisa minum kopi kalau malam?"

"Oh, iya, ya?"

Eh, aku baru ingat kalau aku gak bisa minum kopi malam-malam hehe. Aku lupa.

"Gini, nih, kalau punya pacar pelupa."

"Hehe~ abis, kopinya enak banget, Kris. Kamu mesti coba, deh, kapan-kapan!"

Beneran, deh. Kopinya memang enak banget. Makanya aku kelepasan minum kopi. Dua cup pula, ckck. Pantas aja aku gak ngerasa ngantuk sama sekali.

Kris bangun dari duduknya dan ajak aku bangun juga. Padahal aku udah nyaman banget sama posisi tadi. Terus Kris rangkul bahuku dan elus rambutku pelan.

"Terserah, deh. Udah, yuk, tidur."

"Aku belum ngantuk, Kris."

"Udah coba aja dulu."

Kris maksa aku ikut ke kamar dan disinilah aku. Berbaring berhadapan dengan Kris. Aku tersenyum menunjukkan _dimple smile_ andalanku. Dia tersenyum juga. Aku suka lihat senyum tulusnya Kris. Dia jadi lebih ganteng berkali-kali lipat. Haha lebay.

"Kris"

"Hmm?"

Gumam Kris sambil elus-elus kepalaku. Matanya natap aku lembut seolah matanya _transfer_ rasa sayangnya untukku. Cuma untuk aku. Rasanya nyaman banget. Aku mendekat dan peluk tubuh hangatnya.

"_Thank you_."

"Untuk?"

"Makasih udah mau nemenin aku."

Aku tatap lagi matanya dan kecup pipinya. Dia tersenyum lagi lalu peluk aku erat.

"Hmm, _okay_."

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Aku menyamankan tubuhku dalam dekapan Kris. Dia usap-usap punggungku. Aku menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai merayapi tubuhku. Aku mau tidur. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus sempetin buat bilang sesuatu.

"Kris"

"_What else_?"

"_I love you_."

Aku berbisik tepat disamping telinganya dan perlahan memejamkan mata. Mimpi sudah hampir membuaiku dan sayup aku dengar Kris bilang,

"Hn, _love you too_."

Aku masih bisa rasain bibir lembut Kris mengecup dahiku dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Good night, sweetheart_~"

Dan malam itu, aku tidur dengan nyenyak sampai esoknya aku malah bangun kesiangan.

-END-

Sign,

imyourmikael

.:imyourmikael, Sunday 130421 00:48:.

(Repost disini karena kehapus di akun imyourmikael-_- aku juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat reviewnya, maaf gak sempat kubalas)


End file.
